


From: Me. To: You.

by chezamanda



Series: Quick and (Not Always) Dirty: Marvel Edition [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meme, Tumblr Memes, mentioned Kate Bishop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You did all of this for me?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	From: Me. To: You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4Orcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/gifts).



> [Drabble Meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/114225871936/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) fill #41. Written for [crazy4orcas](http://crazy4orcas.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Usual notes apply - don't own any of the characters, just borrowing them.

"You did all of this for me?"

Natasha sat Clint down at the table that she had filled with all of his favorite things to eat, including an ice cream cake because she remembered him saying once how much he liked them. It had taken the better part of a day getting the food ready - so she had called in a favor. She had already gotten his gifts a few months earlier and then hid deep within the recesses of her closet. Those were now in a couple gift bags on the counter.

“You gave me my first real birthday, so I wanted to do something for yours,” she said. “Kate helped a bit.”

“And she didn’t try to organize a huge party?”

“Well, I didn’t say that.” Natasha grinned. “They’ll be here in about twenty minutes, but I wanted to you to myself first.”

Clint pulled her into his lap and kissed her. “Thank you.”

“Happy birthday, Clint.”


End file.
